


Rosie and Linus

by von_gelmini



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: anonymous asked:Tony comes home from a meeting and find that peter has adopted an orphaned puppy and kitten. Peter found when he was on patrol
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537483
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	Rosie and Linus

“Peter, what is that?” Tony asked, coming out of the elevator and nearly tripping over something small and yellow and very enthusiastic.

Peter grinned up from the rug he was sprawled out on, watching something black and white and even smaller than the yellow thing. “A puppy!” he said happily.

O…kay. I can see that. And that’s… a kitten?” Tony’s eyebrows raised. “What are they doing in our penthouse?”

Peter’s expression deflated slightly at the tone of Tony’s voice. “I found them on my patrol this afternoon.” Tony looked like he was about to object again. Peter hurried his next words. “They were in a dumpster, Tony. Buried underneath the garbage. About to be crushed and killed and dumped out somewhere.” Peter was blinking back tears. “Don’t worry, I’ve already given them a bath. I bought some flea soap on my way home.”

Tony sighed and looked down at the thing that had decided the laces on his five hundred dollar shoes were a chew toy. He smiled though when he looked over at Peter. “Baby, you’ve got a soft heart. So, what? You’re going to foster them until you can find them a good home?”

Peter’s expression saddened more. “I was hoping…”

“No. No way.”

“Why Tony?” Peter clutched the tiny kitten closer to him, scritching it behind the ear. “I’d take care of them.” He smiled. “Linus already likes you and Rosie’s so tiny… she probably still needs bottle feeding.”

“Oh god you named them. Linus is busy trying to eat my damn shoe. And have you ever seen what pet hair does to the back of a server? Clogging up the intake fans and getting past that into the electronics and shorting it out?”

“I’d keep them upstairs.”

“You’d keep their hair from getting into the air system? No. Absolutely not.” Tony sat down on the floor next to Peter and gently pushed the puppy away from his shoe. He reached out and scritched the kitten. “It’s not that I don’t like cats. I do. Dogs, they’re too much work and they’re… demanding. I’ve always liked cats though. Tried having one once.” He shook his head. “That was an absolute disaster. They do not stay where you want them to and once they’re down in the lab, they wreak havoc.”

“But…” Peter pulled Linus into his lap and moved Rosie up higher onto his sweater. He petted one with each hand. “They were going to be killed, Tony.”

“Baby, I didn’t say that you couldn’t take care of them until they’re ready to find new homes. You’re right. Rosie does look like she needs more care than to just give her away now.” Oh god, he used the thing’s name. And he kept petting her. “Both could use a vet check-up first. Probably have worms or something. So you could have that done for them. Put them in one of the guest rooms and you can take care of them for awhile. But keep them? That can’t happen.”

“Don’t I live here now too?”

“Of course you do, Peter. You know I said that when you moved in.”

“Then why can’t I have them?”

A dog could be trained not to go downstairs. But he’d always been more of a cat person. And cats couldn’t be trained. At all. Tony groaned. He could tell he was losing this argument. “Peter, yes you live here. But think beyond how cute they are. Think of the practicalities. Nothing can be cat proofed. If Rosie got into the fabrication lab, the machinery there… there’d be squished kitty all over the next suit.”

“But…” Peter hugged both animals closer, his eyes threatening to spill over. “You could… I dunno… make a collar or something. Keep the doors from opening to her. We would just have to be a little more careful. Have the guy who comes in to clean the equipment come in once a week instead of once a month to vacuum the fur out of the servers. Please Tony? I… they really need a home. We have a home that really needs a kitten and a puppy.”

Tony laughed. “It really needs that, huh?”

Peter nodded his head insistently. “Rosie will grow into a cat that sits on your lap while we watch movies. Linus will give you an excuse to take a break and walk him instead of working thirty six hours straight without one.”

“I thought you were going to take care of them,” Tony said smiling, reaching over and petting Linus this time.

“I am. But they’d be ours. We share everything, don’t we?”

“I am _really _beginning to regret some of the things you’ve made me say while I’m half gone after fucking you,” Tony said laughing.

“Please Tony? If it really, really doesn’t work out, I’ll find them a new home,” Peter looked sad at the prospect. “I’ll take care of them, but you’d have to try.”

“Peter, I know you’re smart enough to see the difficulties, even while holding two very cute things in your lap.”

“You think they’re cute.”

“An objective observation. Humans are designed to find small things, with their features close together, cute. Otherwise we’d kill our young.”

“Yeah, but _you _think they’re cute.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay. Yes. They’re cute. Even that menace to footwear.” Tony picked Linus up from Peter’s lap and held him in front of him. “You get into my Louboutins though… I’ll rethink your cuteness.”

“Make their collars not able to access the dressing room.”

He put Linus in his lap, making sure to gently push his head in another direction every time he looked at his shoelaces. “So not only do I have to face pet hair and shoe chewing and clawing the furniture, I have to make tech for the little monsters.”

“Well if you can’t do it…”

“Peter… that is manipulative and you know it.”

Peter grinned.

Tony sighed. There was no win here. “Okay. You take care of the housebreaking and litter box training though. I am not stepping in puddles in my bare feet.”

“Okay Tony,” Peter said brightly. “You want to hold Rosie?”

The little thing fit easily in the palm of his hand. “Poor baby,” he cooed. “You need to see a vet right away or you’re not going to make it. FRIDAY, get me an immediate appointment with the best vet near here.” He cupped Rosie in both hands for warmth. “Pete, go get that ugly battery-electric sofa throw that someone got me a few Christmases ago. It’s in the hall linen closet somewhere.” He had to reach down, away from Rosie, to push Linus away from his shoe again. “And bring me that pair of sneakers that I wear when we go to car shows out in the grass.”

“Doctor Martinez is waiting for you to arrive, boss.”

“Tell Happy to bring the car around and give him the address.”

Peter came back with the things Tony requested, with a huge smile on his face.

Tony wrapped Rosie in the blanket. He changed his shoes and handed the pair he’d been wearing to Peter.“Put my good shoes on the table where Linus can’t get to them when we come home.” Peter held Linus while Tony held Rosie as they headed down the elevator. “You are an absolute menace, Peter Parker,” Tony said laughing. He leaned over and kissed Peter on the top of his head. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
